Inner Light
Inner Light (イナ • ライト, Ina Raito), performed by Shocking Lemon, was the second opening for Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting!. It began on episode 26 and ended on episode 52, before being replaced by Tumbling Dice. Lyrics Rōmaji yasashisa o kawaisou na boku e Lost mind kanashimi kanjite Get life igai to gouman na no desu ORE wa saitei naku to ii KIRISUTO ni ginge shite gedatsu o kokoromita yoru desu butterfly sanagi wa minna kaeru setsunakatta NA-BUSTED ima ano hi no kokoro torimodoshitai I want this only sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de naiteru hito mo tatakau hito mo ai suru hito mo ai suru boku mo dare mo kizuitenai keredo... why? sou sa... kono mama no pain trance continue sagasou kotae wa kikanaide mitsuketai GIRIGIRI no shoubu de Get life jikan ga sonna ni nai ze sore ga start way I want this only sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de dare ka o kizutsukete jibun mo kizutsuite dakedo owarazuni tada oimotome nani mo mietenai keredo... why? kitto kono mama no pain trance continue sagasou kotae wa kikanaide fuan mo kanashimi mo kakushite... dare ka ni aitai to kanjite kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru... shinitai to iu toki ikitai to kanjiru kono giniro no hikaru no naka de aitai to iu toki aenai to kanjiru kono kanashimi no hikari no naka de I want this only sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de hikari no naka de hikari no naka de hikari o tsukinukete I want this only...yasashisa o kawaisou na boku e Lost mind kanashimi kanjite Get life igai to gouman na no desu ORE wa saitei naku to ii KIRISUTO ni ginge shite gedatsu o kokoromita yoru desu butterfly sanagi wa minna kaeru setsunakatta NA-BUSTED ima ano hi no kokoro torimodoshitai I want this only sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de naiteru hito mo tatakau hito mo ai suru hito mo ai suru boku mo dare mo kizuitenai keredo... why? sou sa... kono mama no pain trance continue sagasou kotae wa kikanaide mitsuketai GIRIGIRI no shoubu de Get life jikan ga sonna ni nai ze sore ga start way I want this only sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de dare ka o kizutsukete jibun mo kizutsuite dakedo owarazuni tada oimotome nani mo mietenai keredo... why? kitto kono mama no pain trance continue sagasou kotae wa kikanaide fuan mo kanashimi mo kakushite... dare ka ni aitai to kanjite kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru... shinitai to iu toki ikitai to kanjiru kono giniro no hikaru no naka de aitai to iu toki aenai to kanjiru kono kanashimi no hikari no naka de I want this only sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de hikari no naka de hikari no naka de hikari o tsukinukete I want this only... Kanji やさしさを　かわいそうな僕へ Lost mind　悲しみを感じて Get life　意外と傲慢なのです オレは最低 泣くといい　キリストに懺悔して 解脱を　試みた夜です butterfly　さなぎはみんなかえる 切なかった　ナーバスdays 今あの日の心取り戻したい I want this only 探し求める あの銀色の光の中で 泣いてる人も　戦う人も 愛する人も　愛する僕も 誰も気づいていないけれど…why? そうさ…このまま　no pain trance continue 探そう　答えは聞かないで 見つけたい　ギリギリの勝負で Get life　時間はそんなにないぜ それが　start　way I want this only 探し求める あの銀色の光の中で 誰かを傷つけて　自分も傷ついて だけど終わらずに　ただ追い求め 何も見えてないけれど…why? きっと　このまま　no pain trance continue 探そう　答えは聞かないで 不安も　悲しみも隠して… 誰かに会いたいと感じて 心が壊れそうになる… 死にたいと言う時　生きたいと感じる この銀色の光の中で 会いたいと言う時　会えないと感じる この悲しみの光の中で I want this only 探し求める あの銀色の光の中で 光の中で　光の中で 光を突き続けて I want this only… Characters In order of appearance: * Makunouchi Ippo * Miyata Ichirō * Date Eiji * Sendō Takeshi * Alexander Volg Zangief Trivia * This is the second opening by Shocking Lemon, the first being Under Star. Category:Anime Category:Hajime no Ippo Openings Category:Songs